candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 221/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 72 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 220/Dreamworld | next = 222/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Jelly }} is the sixth level in Sleepy Sunrise and the 61st ingredients level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and 1 cherry and score at least 50,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *There are three ingredients, and the only exit is isolated from the main part of the board, meaning that you will probably need to use special candies to bring the ingredients down. *The moon scale is really stable, and moon struck lasts three moves. *The ingredients are worth 30,000 points. Hence, an additional 20,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Bring each ingredient down using special candies. Colour bomb + striped candy works well, as it has a chance of bringing down an ingredient instantly. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies must be used to drop the ingredients. *The ingredients are worth 30,000 points. Hence, an additional 70,000 points for two stars and an additional 190,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 2,000 points per move for two stars. *The player is required to earn an additional 5,440 points per move for three stars. This amount is higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points. *Dropping the ingredients is the main priority, reducing the opportunities to create colour bombs. *Even if colour bombs are created, most of them have to be combined with striped candies to drop the ingredients quickly which in turn gives a low amount of points. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for three moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. With the second point in consideration, this is essential. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Strategy *Try to create colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations. *If you are lucky, you can bring down an ingredient as fast as possible using colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations. Notes Miscellaneous Info #3 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 30,000 points #70,000 points / 35 moves = 2,000 points per move #190,000 points / 35 moves = 5,428.57 points per move #3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies #The amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 1,900 points per striped candy has be created from cascades. Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-22-22-45-56.png|Mobile version Level 221 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Sleepy Sunrise levels Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Easy levels Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars